Most personal computers and computer servers use magnetic disk drive memory storage, such as a hard disk drive. Magnetic disk drives store data based on applying a magnetic field to portions of the disk drive surface to set a magnetic polarity of the portions. The magnetic polarity thus corresponds to the binary data that is stored thereon. The magnetic field is applied based on providing a current through an inductive load that is located in the write head of the disk drive. Current that is provided in one direction through the inductive load provides a magnetic field of a first polarity that can correspond to a binary “1”, while current that is provided in the opposite direction through the inductive load provides a magnetic field of a second polarity that can correspond to a binary “0”.